Ne Sau
Ne Sau war ein tonganesischer Blasmusiker indischer Abstammung und kurzzeitig König von Tonga. Er sang auch. Ne Sau verkaufte alleine in seiner Heimat Tonga über 1,2 Millionen Tonträger, was bisher keinem anderen Musiker auch nur annähernd gelungen ist. Mit 107 Jahren hatte er die längste Karriere eines Musikers aller Zeiten. Leben Ne Sau wurde 1893 in Indien geboren. Seine Kindheit verbrachte er als Sklave. Er musste Hüte nähen und besaß eine Kollektion aus mehr als 7000 selbst genähten Hüten. 1916, also mit 23 Jahren, ließ er sich künstlich in einen Lebenserhaltungsschlaf versetzen. Die damals dafür angewandte Methode war zwar lebensgefährlich, ließ ihn aber nicht altern, 1918 wurde sein Körper nach Tonga verfrachtet, wo er die Staatsbürgerschaft erhielt. 1986 wurde er nach 70 Jahren aus seinem Schlaf geweckt, so, wie er es wünschte. Er war zu seinem Tod offiziell 121 Jahre alt und lebte in Tonga. Praktisch war er jedoch nur 55 Jahre alt und der Schlaf hat ihn wohl sogar um 5 - 8 Jahre jünger gemacht. Experten behaupten, ein Alter von 50 Jahren wäre realistisch. 2010 wurde er mit seiner Musik international erfolgreich, besonders in Hackistan. 2014 wurde er König von Tonga und wollte seine immerwährende Herrschaft verkünden, wonach ein Bürgerkrieg ausbrach, den er verlor. Er wurde abgesetzt und Togbah MI. König. Am 7. Oktober 2014 wurde Ne Sau von Paul Bunt, einem Moderator von Monster!Radio, angeblich erschossen, weil er behauptete, DJ Whoopy töten zu wollen. Das letzte Album soll posthum veröffentlicht worden sein und enthält alle unveröffentlichten Tracks. Danach wurden einige vermeintliche Sichtungen von Ne Sau öffentlich, unter anderem von Rhikscha, wodurch nicht zu 100% ausgeschlossen werden konnte, dass er noch am Leben sei, zumal sein Tod nur durch Audioaufnahmen belegt war. Nachdem die Meldung von Rhikscha öffentlich gemacht wurde, wurde eine Suchaktion in Indien, Indistan und Tonga eingeleitet. Im Mai 2018 verkündete Rhikscha, dass Ne Sau sich seit seines angeblichen Todes zuerst in Indistan, dann in Indi aufhielt, wo er als Gottheit Nio Sagau verehrt und rund um die Uhr bewacht wurde. Er schickte einen Hilferuf durch einen Zettel in einem Saxophon an Rhikscha, welcher im April nach Indi reiste, jedoch Ne Sau nicht helfen konnte. Am 21.5.2018 wurde Ne Sau von den Indis gegessen, weil sie dessen Kraft erlangen wollten. Rhikscha kehrte danach aus Indi zurück, wenige Stunden später legte er es in Schutt und Asche. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass die Aktion mit Monster!Radio inszeniert war, Bunt wurde entlassen und für vogelfrei erklärt. Musikalische Karriere Mit 14 Jahren veröffentlichte er sein erstes Album "X". Dieses hörte nie jemand. Die Singles "Ich beim Blasen" und "Trompeto" waren ein Misserfolg. Erstere erreichte 2010 Platz 30 in Indien, die Verkäufe von Letzterer stiegen nach seinem Durchbruch in Millionenhöhe. Genau ein Jahr vor seiner Einschläferung folgte "-". Auch dieses Album blieb bis zum 21. Jahrhundert ungehört. In der Zeit seiner Einschläferung kamen Gerüchte auf, sie diente als extrem kluge Promotion, die sich bewährte. Es entwickelte sich ein Hype um seine Person und 1986 wurde er weltbekannt. Das erste Album nach seinem Schlaf mit dem Titel "NS" wurde trotzdem kein allzu großer Erfolg, sicherte ihm jedoch nichtsdestotrotz seine erste Platzierung in den heimischen Albumcharts, wo es sich drei Wochen hielt. Bis Dezember 1986 war Ne Sau als NS bekannt, 1987 änderte er den Namen auf nesau, 3 Jahre später auf ne Sau und 2004 schließlich auf Ne Sau. Bis 2010 verschwanden alle Gerüchte darüber, dass er ein Nazi sei. Den absoluten Durchbruch erzielte Ne Sau 2011 mit seiner Single Bimbo (RMX) und dem Album "Meine eigene Kapelle". "Bimbo (RMX)" eroberte Platz 2 in den HMC und blieb bis zum Ende seiner Karriere sein größter internationaler Singleerfolg und gilt als der erfolgreichste Blasmusiksong des 21. Jahrhunderts. Das Album "Meine eigene Kapelle" erreichte Platz 1 der HMC. Auch das Album Scheissmusik (2011) konnte Platz 1 der HMC erreichen und wurde mit über 100 Millionen Verkäufen das erfolgreichste Album seiner Karriere. Zudem veröffentlichte er alle 13 darauf enthaltenen Lieder als Singles, die ausnahmslos hohe Platzierungen in den weltweiten Charts erreichten. Selbst das Vorspiel ("Scheissmusik Vorspiel") erreichte mit Platz 19 noch eine Top-20-Platzierung in den HMC. Seine erste Single, die hier den ersten Platz erreichte, war "Analkotze", auch "In the Ghetto of Karlstetten" konnte diesen Erfolg weiterführen. Beide zuvor genannten Titel stammen aus dem Album "Scheissmusik". 2011 war er als Juror beim Blasmusikcontest zu sehen und war "Der Strenge", der niemanden positiv bewertete, weil niemand ihm was besseres als ihn gezeigt hat. Einmal beschimpfte er sogar einen selbstkomponierten Song einer Dreijährigen als musikalisch gesehene Beleidigung und schmiss sie schreiend aus der Sendung. Danach wurde er stark kritisiert. Er verweigerte eine Teilnahme am PMC 2011, weil er "zu reif für so einen Scheiss" ist. Oft hat er den monströsen Blasmsikkollegen Nega öffentlich bloßgestellt, da dieser ihn übertreffen wollte. Er übte auch Kritik an Anton aus, da dieser Triumphators und Urs Namen in den Dreck zog. 2012 veröffentlichte er mit "Die Welt" (#1 HMC), "Mongo" (+ Rhikscha, #5 HMC), "Die Erde Brennt" (#4 HMC) und Beat of Heaven (Kollaboration mit DJ Whoopy, #2 HMC) vier weltbekannte Erfolgsalben. Für vorangegangene Erfolge und Leistungen bekam er im selben Jahr den Knobelpreis verliehen. Mit "Kellogz" (feat. Fritzef) erzielte er seinen dritten Nummer-1-Hit in den HMC. Am 4.6.2014 verabschiedete der tonganesische König Togbah M. ein Verbot von Blasmusik landesweit. Daraufhin stürzte ihn Ne Sau und wurde König, sein Freund Rhikscha wurde Bundeskanzler. 2014 brachte Ne Sau ein neues Album heraus. Der Name dieses Albums ist Königströte. Ne Sau wurde später gestürzt. Er pflegte ein Rivalitätsverhätnis zu DJ Whoopy, beide gehörten zu den erfolgreichsten Musikern weltweit, sogar zu den Großen Fünf. Als Gegenreaktion auf DJ Whoopys Dissalbum Pork Domination veröffentlichte Ne Sau ebenfalls am 8.8.2014 gemeinsam mit Arnold Tot das Album Death Of A DJ, das hinter We Are Deads "Peace", das den Streit zwischen den beiden Musikern schlichten sollte, Platz 2 der tonganesischen Charts erreichte und international floppte, sodass es nur 10.000 Mal verkauft wurde, während "Pork Domination" einen Rekord nach dem anderen brach. 5 Stunden nach Release der Alben beendete Ne Sau seine Karriere als Musiker. Angeblich posthum wurde im Oktober 2015 das Album Unreleased veröffentlicht, in dem alle unveröffentlichten Tracks enthalten sind, außerdem wurde zum Abschied als letzte Single eine Dreifachsingle aus den besten Songs des Albums veröffentlicht. "Unreleased" wurde vorwiegend negativ aufgenommen. 2017 wurde ein weiteres Album namens Saustall veröffentlicht, bei dem es sich um eine Best-Of-Kompilation handelt. 2018 fand Rhikscha einen weiteren verschollenen Song von Ne Sau: "KARLST3TT3N" (feat. Die Offm), der die vierteilige Karlstetten-Reihe vervollständigt. Der Song wird nicht veröffentlicht. Er hat während seiner Karriere weit über 3,5 Milliarden Tonträger verkauft. Ne Sau gehörte damit zu den erfolgreichsten Musikern aller Zeiten. 2011, 2012 und 2014 gewann er nahezu alle Konter! Music Awards in den Blasmusik-Kategorien, insgesamt acht Stück. Lediglich der Preis für den Künstler des Jahres ging 2014 an die Traisener Blaskapelle. 2014 erhielt er außerdem alle drei Negativawards (Konter!Potato). Diskografie Für eine detaillierte Auflistung weltweiter Chartplatzierungen, siehe Ne Sau/Diskografie Alben *X (1907) *- (1915) *NS (1986) *Meine eigene Kapelle (2011) (HMC #1) *Back to Blasmusik (2011) *Scheissmusik (2011) (HMC #1) *Blaser Master (2012) (& DJ Blasefix! feat. Finalists of Ne Sau sucht den Blasemeister) (HMC #9) *Die Welt (2012) (HMC #1) *Mongo (2012) (+ Rhikscha) (HMC #5) *Die Erde Brennt (2012) (HMC #4) *Beat Of Heaven (& DJ Whoopy) (2012) (HMC #2) *Ne Sau lässt die Sau raus!!! (Livealbum) (2013) *Königströte (2014) *Death Of A DJ (2014) *Unreleased (2015) (KC #2) *Saustall (2017) Singles *Ich beim Blasen (1915) IND #30 *Trompeto (feat. Flixlo) (1916) *Jodelihi (mit Traisener Blaskapelle) (1923) *Stirb schnell (Alf Poier & Udo Jürgens featuring Otto Waalkes feat. Ne Sau) (2003) *Aldeeh Muzik (Shakin Frostl feat. Ne Sau & Traisener Blaskapelle) (2011) HMC #5 *Alt (All Stars Version) (mit Rhikscha) (2011) HMC #13 *Bimbo (RMX) (Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle) (2011) HMC #2 *Kon Flikt (Arnold Tot feat. Ne Sau) (2006) PIEF #99 *If I Was You (DJ Whoopy feat. Ne Sau & ill man) (2011) HMC #14 *Selbstmordsucht (2011) HMC #10 *ischischisch (2011) TON #121 (nur in Tonga erschienen) *Analkotze (2011) HMC #1 *Saugeil (feat. Arnold Tot) (2011) HMC #15 *Fotzenfi*ker (feat. Trumpet Mack) (2011) HMC #7 *Trompetentortur (feat. Rhikscha, B & Filet) (2011) HMC #15 *Sexophon (feat. Shakin Frostl, Traisener Blaskapelle & Arnold Tot) (2011) HMC #6 *In the Ghetto of Karlstetten (feat. OPI, Die Offm, PräiN, Kloibah & Dr. Rotterr) (2011) HMC #1 *Genusssucht (feat. Lukas Uwe & Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen) (2011) HMC #12 *Blasen & Fi*ken (feat. DJ da´Killah & Anton) HMC #14 *Kein Plan (feat. Großgoschata, DJ Whoopy & DJs United) HMC #4 *Urin in der Oboe (feat. Hirnblas, Stadtbrand & Trumpet Mack) HMC #12 *Mental Asozial HMC #16 *Extremsex HMC #10 *Scheissmusik Vorspiel HMC #19 *Blasemeister (feat. Rhikscha, Trumpet Mack, Traisener Blaskapelle & DJ Blasefix!) HMC #3 *Ausgewixt (& Nega) *Alles kla (Anton feat. B, Fritzef, Ne Sau & Atomare Flutwelle) HMC #13 *Death of the Ghetto of Karlstetten (feat. Karlstetten HipHop-Syndikat & Stadtbrand) HMC #6 *Irrfahrt (feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle) HMC #5 *Playback (feat. We Are Dead) HMC #8 *In the Sky (& DJ Whoopy) HMC #3 *Kellogz (feat. Fritzef) HMC #1 *Bimbo (RMX 2) (& Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle feat. Lukas Uwe) HMC #16 *Scheißleben (Filet feat. Ne Sau) HMC #7 *Bimbo (RMX 3) (feat. Rhikscha) KC #3 *Legends Never Die (feat. Rhikscha)/Reunion (feat. DJ Whoopy)/Moment Of Truth KC #4 Auszeichnungen *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Blasmusiker" *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Blasmusik" für Bimbo (RMX) *2011: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Blasmusik" für Scheissmusik *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Künstler des Jahres - Blasmusiker" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Blasmusik" für "Kellogz" *2012: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Blasmusik" für "Mongo" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Song des Jahres - Blasmusik" für "König und Kanzler" *2014: Konter! Music Award in der Unterkategorie "Album des Jahres - Blasmusik" für Königströte *2014: Konter!Potato in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" *2014: Konter!Potato in der Kategorie "Song des Jahres" für "Filler (0:12)", "I am King. You are nothing. HAHA!", "I buy the world", "Death Of A DJ" und "WYAD" *2014: Konter!Potato in der Kategorie "Album des Jahres" für Death Of A DJ